


Wie der Vater ...

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [107]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Oh Gott. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt?>Post in meinem LJ





	Wie der Vater ...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charakterschwächen – Am Ende da Spoiler – fürs Team  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: Humor, Slice of Life (aka: no plot)  
Handlung: äh … ja?  
Länge: ca. 400 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 50 Minuten  
A/N: Sorry, das war in meinem Kopf lustiger. Ich war jung und brauchte <s>das Geld</s> die Punkte …

***

Oh Gott. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Thiel legte auf und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein frustriertes Stöhnen.

„Was ist los?“ Boerne fragte natürlich trotzdem. „Ist was mit Leila?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammt. Und zu allem Elend hatte Boerne das auch noch live miterlebt. _Als ich in deinem Alter war, hab‘ ich mir um sowas keine Sorgen gemacht_, hatte er gesagt. Zu Leila.

Genau den Satz, der ihn vielleicht am allermeisten an seinem Vater nervte.

Was ihn am meisten an Boerne nervte, war dessen Eigenschaft, nicht eher locker zu lassen, bis er aus einem rausgekriegt hatte, was er wissen wollte. Das schaffte er auch jetzt wieder und fing dann auch noch an zu lachen, der blöde Kerl.

„Klar sind Sie wie Ihr Vater. Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Ihnen ist noch nie aufgefallen, daß sie beide sich doch in so mancherlei Hinsicht ähnlich sind!“

„Aber doch nicht ausgerechnet das!“ Thiel war kurz davor, verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft zu werfen. Auch so eine Geste, die er schon öfter bei seinem Vater gesehen hatte. „_Als ich in deinem Alter war_, das ist so … gönnerhaft. Als ob er alles besser wüßte, bloß weil er zufällig ein paar Jahre älter ist. Als ob alle Fragen schon geklärt wären, weil er hat das alles ja schon erlebt und weiß die Antwort.“

Boerne schmunzelte. „Ja, stimmt schon.“

„Eben.“ Thiel vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen. „Und jetzt hab‘ ich genau das gleiche gemacht!“

„Thiel …“ Boerne klang immer noch amüsiert, aber doch wieder ernsthafter als zuvor. „Jetzt übertreiben Sie mal nicht so. Und ich glaube auch wirklich nicht, daß Leila das so sieht.“

„Glauben Sie, so.“

„Glaube ich, ja.“

„Und warum, Herr Professor Besserwisser?“

„Weil …“ Boerne zögerte einen Moment. „… es manchmal auch ganz schön sein kann, sowas zu hören.“

„Ja, klar.“

„Wenn man keinen Vater hat, der einem sowas regelmäßig sagt. Zum Beispiel.“

Na toll. Mußte Boerne sowas denn in so einem ernsten Tonfall sagen? Das machte ihn jetzt regelrecht verlegen. Thiel schnaubte. „Wissen Sie was, Boerne?“

„Was?“

„Als ich in Ihrem Alter war, war ich nicht so ein elender Klugscheißer.“

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie könnten ruhig ein wenig dankbarer sein.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Und nuschelte ein _Danke_, weil er sich jetzt doch tatsächlich wieder besser fühlte.

„Geht doch.“

„Aber jetzt will ich wissen, was ich angeblich noch alles von Herbert an mir habe!“

„Wo soll ich anfangen …“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charakterschwächen – „Als ich in deinem Alter war …“ – fürs Team


End file.
